Studies have shown that the human hepatoma cell line (HEP-G2) can be used in the propagation of viral agents. We are attempting to transfect these cells with HCV. The inocula consist of samples of Anti Hemophilic Factor (AHF) which are reactive for anti-HCV. Occurrence of viral transfection will be monitored by PCR and by examining the cells for morphologic changes using electron microscopy.